


à travers les herbes des champs

by ssantisheep



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Gen, I just needed to write something about it, but if you saw the show you know, but you need a title, really short fiction, so there, someone die, the title have no rapport with the fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssantisheep/pseuds/ssantisheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>really short fiction about miller. And Bull.</p>
            </blockquote>





	à travers les herbes des champs

Randleman followed him outside.

The young man was briskly walking away, head hung low.

“Miller” he bellowed. The silhouette stopped and turned around.

“Sir.” He answered.His voice sounded a little hoarse like he had been fighting tears back. But he wasn’t crying and Bull was grateful for that. He wouldn’t have known how to deal with tears. Besides it was war, you don’t cry over stupid shit said by others soldiers.

He extended his hand and opened it to reveal the Presidential Distinguished Unit Citation. Blue eyes widened a bit.

“Here. Take it.”

“But sir… I-“

“You’re a part of Easy Company now. You can wear the ensign. Cobb had no right to talk.”

Especially when himself hadn’t been there, hadn’t fought D-day with them.

Miller still didn’t move so Randleman pinned it to his jacket for him.

“It’s going to be okay Miller. You’re going to do okay.”

He patted the young man’s shoulder and finally the private smiled.

***

Bull walked out of the barn and looked around. No krauts could be seen. He walked down the road and then stopped to look at the corpse on the side.

Miller. Head blown off by a mortar probably.

Damn.

He still had his eyes open. Dumbstruck like he was questioning what was happening to him.

_I should have protected him. I should have been with him._

He heard the roar of a jeep coming up and finally tore his gaze away, raising his arms to signaled his presence, refusing to glance again as he holed up in the vehicle.

As they rode toward Easy, Randleman couldn’t chase the image of Miller from his brain. Somehow in his memory – all jangled up- the corpse was smiling.

_You’re gonna be okay._

 

**Author's Note:**

> first fiction in the fandom. Well first drabble. I trying to get back to writing. We'll see how that ends.


End file.
